


Father

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Carmen searches for any reminders of her father.





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither 'Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants' nor am I profiting off this.

Carmen paws though their cabinets. Everything is healthy. Each box she pushes aside promises her few calories and sugar. Seized with a sudden panic, she shoves her hand into an already open box, searching for the hidden snack stash. 

No fruit snacks. No brownies. No comforting reminders of the father she knew. His snack stash is gone. 

She's no longer his little butterball. She's the other daughter. 

Krista chooses yogurt over ice cream. Paul skips dessert completely. She aches for salted caramel ice cream with cherries and cookie crumbs. 

She aches for a normal bathroom. She aches for her father.


End file.
